


Seeing Through Tears

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Gen, House Party, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Tearjerker, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes and Michonne Wright have approached a flooded road in their relationship.<br/>Will they swim pass or will they drown?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade01/gifts), [Jinja14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinja14/gifts), [Elektralyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektralyte/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [oreoangel320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoangel320/gifts), [ColeD_Xandria15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeD_Xandria15/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Michonne have approached many obstacles in their relationship, and throughout them all, they've been able to work them out, until now.

 

 

 

**RICK POV**

I was a fucking mess.

Drowning my sorrows with Crown Royale, with six years' worth of pictures sprawled across the bed and a closet full of Michonne's clothes piled on the chair. Since she left me two months ago and I'm no better off than I was the night she dumped me. I should have known better than to give a woman like Michonne an ultimatum. Being irksomely stubborn was the reason I fell in love with her in the first place.

We both had an immature jealous streak that caused constant riffs in our relationship. Recently we had a squabble about me getting too cute with the new intern Jessie, even though I didn't see it that way.

I'm a charming Southern gentleman by nature and I never gave much thought when I'm showing it.

I admit to flirting with women all the time, but it never went anywhere. I'd give cute girls a wink here and there right in front of Michonne. I've done it for years and never thought much of until now. Even though I know damn well if the shoe was on the other foot and Michonne was flirting with other men, I would be livid.

Fuck that! I'd probably be psychotic toward the fucker if he flirted back.

Although I never had a reason to think Michonne wanted anyone other than me until a few months ago. Her best friend and colleague Andrea, who hated me with a passion, had invited Michonne to New Orleans. They'd been assigned a high profile civil rights case and the legal team at Michonne's law firm needed all hands on deck. Andrea had been less than pleased to see Michonne arrive with me in tow.

After their early morning meeting and a full day of court Michonne called me from our hotel and asked me to join them. When I got to the bar a block away from our room I was positive Andrea picked this place because she knew it would piss me off. Michonne and I are the types of folk who enjoy the nicely lit, non-pretentious bar and lounge.

This place was the exact opposite.

Andrea was buying and all it took was a couple shots of Vodka and Michonne was up on stage shaking her perfect ass to a song I wasn't familiar with. My girl looked so damn hot up there, shaking what God gave her in that short skirt and low cut blouse of hers. There was no denying, Michonne was hands down one of the most beautiful women to ever walk the earth. Her small, shapely curves, which were perfect for holding onto while dancing... or doing other physical activities captured the attention of everyone in the room.

That included a guy by the name of the Shane Walsh.

Shane is the son of the law firms' founder and the one who hired Michonne fresh out of law school upon Andrea's recommendation. He'd always choose my woman for whatever project he was working on. She traveled with him and he gave her a raise after only a few months with the firm. I immediately started to get suspicious of what, exactly; Shane's motives were where Michonne was concerned. That asshole clearly has eyes for my woman and used everything his conniving mind could come up with in order to ease his way into her life. I'm constantly keeping my eye on the slimeball. He has a rep in this town as a 'ladies' man and even if he didn't, I just don't trust the fucker. The way he always looks at her, it was too intense and I sure as hell wasn't okay with the way he had no problem hugging her or rubbing her shoulders when she seemed stressed. I'd caught him doing that one night I went to Michonne's office, she was working late and I'd brought her some of her favorite Thai food. I kept my cool, but inside I was fuming. I sensed there was some sexual tension building between them and it drove me insane. As a result, insecurity started to fester between us. The night she left, I'd confronted her about her relationship with Shane. Michonne thought I was being ridiculous and told me so.

She insisted they were just friends and if it wasn't for Shane's help, she wouldn't be as acclimated in her profession at such an early stage in her career. Michonne insisted their relationship was strictly professional, that I had nothing to worry about. She thought I was being ridiculous and unsupportive in her career. In retrospect, I absolutely was. I should have known that whatever was going on between her and Shane was every bit as professional as she said it was. Instead, I said the worst thing I could possibly have said when she told me that she and Shane would be going to Dallas alone. I accused her of fucking him behind my back and using this work assignment with him so she could keep the affair going.

Michonne was devastated by my accusation and denied it vehemently. We shouted and cursed at one another until I finally told her she had to choose between me and that damn law firm. The startled and hurt look in her eyes is something I will never forget and even then I knew what I was asking was ridiculous, still, I refused to take it back.

And so she left. She packed up everything that would fit in her largest suitcase and duffle bag and she left. Once the door slammed reality hit me. I quickly came to the realization that I'm fucking retarded. I just let the best thing that has ever happen to me pack up her shit and leave.

I wanted to smash something...mostly Shane's face. But it wasn't that guys' fault, it was mine.

That first night I was able to sleep. I figured after she cooled down, she'd come back. I'd apologize and we'd make up like we always did after we fought and things would go back to normal.

But an entire week had passed and she hadn't come back. Her brother Bob, who had become one of my closest friends ran into me at the market. Bob is a good guy. He and his little sister were extremely close due to them losing their parents as teens. So, Bob, had no issue calling me a big old ass grenade and expressing how he wanted to clock me for calling his baby sister a cheater. But at the same time, he was lecturing me, he took notice of how sad and crappy I looked and he couldn't help but feel sorry for my pathetic ass.

And I practically begged him to tell me how Michonne was doing. And he said, although she looks a lot better than I do, he knows his sister is hurting. The next thing he told me made my heart sink into the lowest pit of my gut. Michonne was currently out of town with Shane on business.

I told you I was retarded.

I practically threw her into the arms of another man. Bob had advised it was best to let her have some time to cool out since she was still very upset with me. I knew he was right, but I missed her so much. I just wanted to hear her voice. So when got home I called her phone and when she didn't answer, I skipped cooking the frozen pizza and went straight for the bottle of Captain Morgan's.

At least when I pass out, I can dream that Michonne was back with me. But those feelings never lasted long enough. I would wake up with a killer headache, an upset stomach, and a seething mind. I'd let myself get riled up with the thoughts of what Shane could be saying to her, trying to convince her that I wasn't worth her love. Eventually, she'd listen and then, she'd be his. 

I'd lose her forever...

* * *

 

**MICHONNE POV**

I was totally devastated.

After three years together, he didn't trust me. I couldn't believe because I was more than good to him. I'd tolerated his pointless flirting and insipid winking at other women because it was harmless stuff, as far as I was concerned. I knew he never meant for his behavior to disrespect me or our relationship. I knew Rick well enough to know that while he might be a flirt, he would never actually cheat on me.

Although we did have our fights about his 'smooth Southern charm' from time to time. Now I realized how ironic it was that our relationship would hit such snag because he thought I was cheating.

He actually thinks I'm cheating!

At first, when he implied that I was sleeping with Shane, I thought he was trying to deflect guilt from something he'd done. But the more he talked about it the more I realized, he wasn't being a hateful asshole. He was dead serious.

He'd gotten really upset the first time I had to go out of town, even though I was going with half the law firm. I couldn't figure out what signals I might have been giving to make him think I was cheating. And even though after college we'd both became very busy, I had done everything I could to keep him involved with my life. He was always invited to come with me anytime or anywhere, instead, he chooses to absorb himself into his own work, which was perfectly fine by me. 

For months, whenever Rick got upset about my business trips or late hours, the more I did my best to instill in Rick my love and devotion to only him. But Rick is insanely stubborn, he'd convinced himself that I was trying to hide something.

Maybe I was being stubborn too by leaving like I did that night. But Rick had pushed me way too hard and part of me wanted to push back and hurt him every bit as bad as he'd hurt me. I knew if I left, I would succeed in doing that. Now, there was no mistaking, I was hurt and we'd have to work to make thing right. If that was even possible. I'm alone in Andrea's apartment drinking her wine. By my third glass, I'm laughing at myself as I think back at how fast I fell for him. Falling in love with him had taken me by surprise, mostly because of how fast it had happened.

From the moment I saw him, I felt a force pushing my mind and heart, guiding me towards him. He was the only one who I wanted to be around constantly. The guys in my past would annoy me when they got too clingy or wanted all of my time. I knew Rick was the one when we nearly spent almost every waking moment together. We could sit in complete silence and just enjoy each other presence and for the first time ever, I felt passionate about someone.

The feelings we had for each other was consuming. The type of passion heightens our emotions and awakens our senses. Sometimes when he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes it was more stimulating than that first sip of coffee in the morning. When he'd lean in and whisper in my ear, the sound of his velvety voice caused me to become displaced, I'd lose touch with reality. We'd awaken each day with a ravenous hunger for one another, and an insatiable thirst to make love to each other could not be quenched.

Damn, No wonder love is so powerfully addictive.

When I came back from Dallas, Bob told me he'd ran into Rick. He told me Rick looks just a miserable as I do. Bob was right, I am miserable. I hated being away from Rick. I hated not waking up to him and coming home to him. I had no one to spend my evenings with. For the past few weeks, I've been thinking about swallowing my pride and going home. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let him go.

But I quickly scratched that hairbrained idea.

Every time I thought about the hurtful accusations the pain bubbles back up like a cauldron. To make matter worse, it's been two weeks and he has not even called me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Let It Flow By Toni Braxton
> 
> You see the thing of it is we deserve respect  
> But we can't demand respect without change  
> There comes a time when we must go our own way
> 
> Just let go  
> Let it flow, let it flow, let it flow  
> Everything's gonna work out right, you know  
> Just let go, let it flow, let it flow, let it flow  
> Just let it go


	2. Heart Of The Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the things I thought I figured out, I have to learn again

 

 

 

She'd lost track of how much time she'd spent standing there, watching the sky, slightly mesmerized by the spectacular view of the sun setting. Michonne loved Bob's lake house, she'd decorated the quaint four bedroom home herself and although it was a chilly October night, Michonne never got tired of sitting out on his balcony.

The moonlight shined down on the black lake, giving the water a white-silver glow, and in the distance, the trees were silhouetted against the deep velvety sky. But soon her distraction fades and a feeling of guilt washed over her, it was her brother's 30th birthday and she was outside alone, her cold hand firmly holding her glass of Merlot. She could hear the sounds of joyous laughter echoing from inside. The party was in full swing, she cringed at how withdrawn, reclusive she'd become lately and it angered her that Rick was to blame, day and night, the thoughts of him consumed her.

A cool breeze came barreling in off the lake, sending a chill through her and she tugged at her leather jacket. Unable to stand the freeze any longer, she reluctantly entered the house. The dark-skinned beauty had managed to make it across the room unnoticed, that was until the sound of a familiar voice crept up behind her.

"You stayed longer than I thought you would." Bob reached for his sister's cold hand just before her other hand grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm sorry Bobby..." she sighed, her eyes lowered, unable to meet his gaze.

"Hey, no need to be sorry lil sis," He pulled her in for a warm hug, I'm just glad you showed up."

"Happy birthday big bro." Michonne managed a smile, wary but bright.

"Thanks, Chonne," he smiled back at her, opened the door, and then added," lemme walk ya to the car."

"No-No, get back to your party, looks like Sasha is feeling good," Michonne smiled as she peered over her brother's shoulder, "she's over there twerking."

Michonne thought her brother would get whiplash the way he flogged his neck in the opposite direction.

"Damn!Good-goodnight sis..." Bob mumbled as he released his hand from hers. Bob made a beeline towards the object of his affections.

Michonne let out a little chuckle as she watched her brother abruptly push through the small crowd of people. And after a moment, she turned and left. While walking down the driveway, she dug into her purse, fumbling around for her car keys. Once she got a hold of the ignition controller, she pushed the button to unlock the door, steadily walking down the driveway full of cars to get to hers. Unable to get a good visual of her car in the murkiness of the night, she could only pray that no car was blocking hers in.

Her whole world seemed to stop as Rick Grimes emerged from behind a minivan and was now standing six feet in front of her. Both of them sporting twin expressions of dumbstruck and uncertainty. Nether uttering a word as they took in each other.

Rick forced his feet to move and he approached her timidly closing the space between them. Suddenly everything he wanted to say to Michonne completely flew out of his head. He was a blank slate, it was hard to believe she was standing right there in front of him. And in a rush to prove that she was real, he dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Forgive me." He said softly.

Michonne had to force her lungs to breath. And the ebony beauty's resolve not to cry crumbled under the weight of his single phrase.

His arms remained locked around her and she was looking down at him, her eyes regretful as tears welled and streamed down her cheeks. And it was the warm rain of her tears that let him know he wasn't dreaming her. Rick was unable to pry himself away enough to look up into her face to see what emotions were playing in her eyes. His arms closed firmly around her willowy midriff, pulling her closer. His face pressed against her stomach and he breathed in that smell he had been missing. All he could do was thank God for the fact she was not pushing him away. It only took a moment for Rick to finally find the ability to look up at her and as their eyes met, they were reminded of how much they could say to each other with just a simple look into each other's eyes.

As Michonne peered through her tears she could clearly see.

He was so scared.

Rick, the king of confidence, was scared out of his mind. It was an expression so unfamiliar to his face that she almost didn't recognize it.

Michonne's brow furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"My Mom had always told me to fight for the things that mattered, and there is nothing in this world that matters to me more than you," Rick said in a breathless voice. "I came here uninvited to do just that. He paused, searching for the right words. "I'm sorry, God, sorry doesn't even seem like a big enough word to express how wrong I was for accusing you of the things I did," his brows drew together his eyes darting about in concern as if he were searching for a place to hide, "I didn't mean any of it, Michonne. I know you too well. I know you wouldn't do that."

"Never," She shook her head and rested her hand on his shoulder, "You're it for me, Grimes. You were all I want. You're all I ever wanted."

"I thought about you every day you were gone," Rick whispered into the darkness. "I would wonder what you were doing, or if you were thinking of me."

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked, wondering why he'd left her to fix what had been broken for the last six weeks.

"I did once, but after that, I figured it was better if I just shut the hell up until I heard from you. If I could go back, I would have left you a message. I would have told you I was wrong and that I'm sorry for all I put you through. I put us in jeopardy because I was being selfish and hurtful. I'm sorry to have done that to you. Baby, it scared me how much I love you and the idea that I could lose you, not to another man, but because I'm a selfish, jealous idiot almost killed me. I wanted to drink myself into a coma and never wake up."

"I forgive you." She told him stroking his cheek softly, too embarrassed to admit she's forgotten to charge her cell phone on many occasions.

He drew strength from her words and rose to his feet. Big, warm hands found their way onto the small of her back and they both relaxed at the familiar feeling of it.

She seemed smaller than he remembered as he held onto her tightly, practically crushing her body against his as much as he could. She could see something shift in his eyes and for a minute, he looked completely panicked.

Rick was thankful she had forgiven him, but that wasn't enough, he wanted her back in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Heart Of The Matter By Don Henley
> 
> I'm learning to live without you now
> 
> But I miss you, Baby
> 
> The more I know, the less I understand
> 
> All the things I thought I figured out, I have to learn again
> 
> I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter


	3. My Home Is In Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm learning to live without you now
> 
> But I miss you, Baby

 

 

 

"Chonne, I missed you so fucking much," he said in a broken voice. "I never wanna be away from you."

"Rick... I-I can't...I just...I've gotta go..."

Michonne's voice trembled as she pulled herself from his embrace. She broke away and ran as fast as she could to her Mercedes Benz. And she didn't dare look back. she drove erratically down the black-top road, unable to see clearly through her blurry, tear-filled eyes. With both hands firmly gripping the stirring wheel and her foot pressed hard on the gas pedal, she prayed Rick was not following her. She drove and drove, unsure of where she was going, as time seemed to have halted entirely. She needed a moment to think, to clear her head and suddenly she became dizzy, her head was spinning and she felt as if she'd become sick at any moment. In haste, she pulled over at the nearest exit, pushing the button to roll down her windows. Michonne pulled in a few deep breaths of fresh air and after a few long and drawn out moments, her heart stops pounding and her breathing returned to normal. It wasn't until then that she noticed she was only a few blocks away from the home she once shared with Rick.

Helplessly Rick watched his world crumble into pieces. She no longer wanted to be with him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He stood motionless in Bob's winding driveway, in his moment of shock, time seemed to come to a sudden and devastating halt. The weight of his loss came pounding down on his head, his ears began ringing, his heart pounded frantically, and the hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach was unbearable, his knees went weak and he doubled over. He didn't know how long he stayed like that until the sound of approaching voices brought him out of his vacancy. He briefly glanced at the two strangers, who did not seem to notice him at all. They bantered on as they got into their vehicles and left Bob's party.

Rick gloomily, in no hurry at all, paced towards his Mustang and drove away.

Unsure of how she ended up at Rick's apartment, Michonne found herself unlocking the door. She still had some of her things in there, she said to herself while standing vacantly in the doorway. She glanced around their spacious loft and was concerned at how disheveled the place was. She was positive Rick hadn't picked up a broom or anything else since the day she left. She made her way into the bedroom and the sight caused her to a step back. Covering almost every inch of the room was pictures. Pictures of them with family and friends, on vacation, at parties and family gatherings. Pictures of Michonne in next to nothing or nothing at all, pictures of them in very private intimate moments.

And she blushed.

She peered at one particular picture and the temperature began to rise in her cheeks and they kept getting hotter and hotter until they burned. They'd vacationed in Puerto Vallarta and Rick had gotten a flawlessly golden tan all over his muscular body, except one particular part. She giggled, Rick's ass is so pale. Despite the paleness of his ass, it did not stop it from being the firmest, sexiest thing she's ever fondled in her life.

"Michonne..." she heard Rick call out to her from the front room. She dropped the picture and let it float to the floor.

For a split second, she thought about hiding. As ridiculous as sounded, the thought of facing him terrified her. But then she realized, Rick knew she was there, her car was parked in her assigned space next to his. And then there he was; the distraught look on his face was apparent. Michonne tried to breathe but it was like searching for air underwater. Rick did not hesitate, in a few hurried strides, he had closed the space between them.

His hands settled on her face. "So beautiful." He murmured, all his concentration was focused on her doe eyes.

There was a twinkle in his cerulean eyes that seemed to have a direct connection to her heart because she felt it swell in her chest. A ball of emotion rose in her throat but she forced it down before it could find an outlet in her eyes. Embracing each other, she felt him stiffen the second the first tear dropped onto his chest. She held onto him a little tighter and pressed a kiss against his chest before looking up into his eyes. A screaming need to reconnect with each other overwhelmed them both and resulted in a blizzard of flying clothes. There was plenty of time to talk, Rick and Michonne knew they would. They had too... But at that moment, they needed to feel each other, to feel that connection between the two that had been there from the very start.

And he kissed her.

The steady rhythm of Rick's body moving against Michonne and the way he looked into her eyes as pleasure swirled and engulfed them both left no doubt that the connection was still very much present and accounted for.

"Michonne," he warned against her lips.

"Rick, take me now." She demanded, as her perfect nude body fell back onto the bed, sending a clear signal to Rick that there was time for foreplay later.

She opened her legs wide and Rick settled in between them. He nuzzled against her neck, leaving delicate kisses in his wake. Her fingers dug into his back for just a moment before making a familiar trail down his back and settling on his ass. Rick shuddered at how hot and tight she was as he sank into her. She moaned loudly while he bit his lip to keep from driving into her over and over the way he so desperately wanted to. He stilled for a moment, giving her a little time to adjust before he pulled back and sunk into her again. Her hips rose to meet him; her hands pulling him deep inside her. Over and over again he pumped into her, his lips going anywhere they could on her body. The full realization of what he'd almost lost hit him hard, possessing him as he drove into her. And he held her tighter, kissed her harder, practically felt the need to devour her. He slid his hand down from her breast, resting it gently on her lower abdomen, looking up into her sultry dark eyes and gently brushed his thumb over her clit. He knew her body; he knows just how to touch her and make her melt. He could feel her pussy pulling him deeper as she pulses around his throbbing manhood. They both moan as her second orgasm washes over and his pressure starts to build. Her walls are contracting around his shaft and her honey is pouring out over him. He started pounding into her, resting his full weight on her tiny body. Michonne isn't a little girl, but her curves look so small next to his larger frame. The beautiful contrast of her ebony skin next to his pale body was like stars in the night sky. She cried like a fox in heat, writhing, and Rick fell apart. He moaned out, and then he was cumming, riding her orgasm like a wave, fucking her through it with hard, slick thrusts until there were no spasms left in her thighs and no air left in her chest. Rick turned over and took Michonne along for the ride. She stayed stretched out on top of him and rested her head on his chest. His heart was still going a mile a minute which wasn't abnormal for him. It always seemed to take forever for his heart to get back to normal after they had sex.

His fingers ran lightly up and down her back. "Marry me, Michonne Wright."

"Rick, you are not thinking clearly."

"I bought the ring three days ago. I just had no idea when I'd get the balls to ask you."

"Why now?" She sighed and let out a little shiver. "Why after three years?"

Rick pulled the cover over her, kissed her forehead and then rolled them over again.

"I want to be with you forever." He answered after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm here, Rick," Michonne whispered in his ear as if she knew what was running through his mind. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rick felt something in him settle and calmed; she always seemed to understand him in ways no one else did.

"I love you Chonne." He smiled and kiss the tip of her nose. They're both yawning between kisses.

"Love you too Rick." She feathered kisses along his jaw and the side of his neck.

There were so many things that needed to be said but for the moment, both were content to just be there with each other. It only takes a minute or so for them to fall asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Arms Of The One Who Loves You by Xscape


End file.
